The story of Rose and Dimitri's life
by Swifty22
Summary: It has been two almost three years after I graduated from St Vladimir's and after Lissa became Queen. Lots have happened and lots have changed but most importantly Dimiteri and i are still together, something has changed for the best something that we didnt think could happen but has. rated t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, im board and summer holidays just started so here is a story I just came up with, it may not seem like it now but this IS a Rose and Dimitri story but I wanted to do a little back ground to the story as well as bring the two stories together as one but for now this is it in next chapter Jill will came will go back to the court, im not sure if im going to be bring Sydney into the story as Adrian's girlfriend yet yes I love them as a couple but I don't want to consecrate on them I want this to be about Rose and Dimitri and Lissa. Anyway I really hope you enjoy review and tell me what you think and tell me if you want me to update. Oh and please don't tell me anything from the fiery heart I am yet to read it my dad wouldn't buy it until Christmas.

Chapter 1

It has been two almost three years after I graduated from St Vladimir's and after Lissa became Queen. A lot has happened in those last couple of year's good things and bad things. The good things relate to the bad things a bit. At the moment I am on the way to the airport with Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and 3 other guardians. We are waiting for Lissa's half-sister Jill and her friends to came back from where they have been hiding for the last 3 years. This is all due to Lissa passing the law the states that a Mori can became king or queen without having to have a family member alive, which is good since Jill die and is now shadow kissed by Adrian and has been hiding from the people who tried to kill her due to her sister being a teenage queen.

'Queen Valissa are you sure this is a good idea?' asked one of the guardians.

'Of course it is Jillian is not in any trouble anymore, it is now safe for her to come home.' Replied Lissa

'No your majesty not your sister coming home, I meant having guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov with us?' is he saying that we shouldn't be here because we aren't as good at being a guardian as him? 'I mean no disrespect but we are traveling out of the court today and into the human world and I don't think your safety is on the top of their minds if they were in a fight and you and one of them were in trouble. 'Oh the rude asshole Lissa is my best friend there is no way in the world I would risk her live even to save the love of mine, he would never forgive me.

'Well…' Lissa started before I butted in.

'You an asshole,'

'Rose don't swear.' Dimitri interrupted.

' Sorry, Lissa is my best friend if your saying that I would risk her life to save Dimitri you are completely wrong, her life is more important. And she is not replaceable he is there are many more guardians out there that can take his place if anything should happen. He is one of the best guardians and for you to say that one of us shouldn't be here your wrong, whose better for keeping the Queen safe then her best friend and the best guardian we have.?'

' I'm sorry Guardian Hathaway, I'm not implying that Guardian Belikov or you are not great guardians or that you would risk her life intentionally but you could see a Strigoi attacking guardian Belikov and go help him and while you're doing that Lissa could get attack. I was just stating my concern.'

'Well I don't care, shut the fuck up.' I yelled

'ROSE' Lissa and Dimitri said at the sometime

'Sorry' I mean come on you would think that Dimitri would get over me swearing I'm not his student anymore he doesn't need to tell me what I can and can't say, but then he never was the best teacher when it comes to doing the right thing, I mean he fell in love with one of his students for crying out loud.

When we finally arrived at the airport the other two guardians who were in the car in front of us were outside at the pickup and drop off station, which is where Lissa, Christian, Demetri and I got out, while Guardian asshole parked the van.

'You're majesty.' The guardians said at once.

'Please call me by my name in a public place like this.'

' Ok Gordian Michelle and I have already been in to check and Strigoi waiting in the dark and we found known, but just to be safe guardian Belikov you and I will go in first then Valissa, 'Lissa.' Lissa 'whispered 'and Christian will follow with Guardian Michelle and guardian Hathaway following after. Everyone got that?'

'Yes' we all said we started to walk in a find the right gate so we could wait for Jill to return home.

'The plain should land in half an hour.' Dimitri informed the group.

'Thank you Dimitri.' Lissa said with a smile which Dimitri returned.

As we walked in the other three guardians have moved into the shadows, still watching everything around them and us but from afar while Dimitri and I stand with Christian and Lissa our Moroi.

'Valis, I mean Lissa why don't we go over there and sit down while we wait, you must be tired and standing will not help.'

'Yes thank you Dimitri.' Lissa says as she starts to walk over.

'God I hate waiting.' I state 5 minutes later

'We just got here Rose.' Dimitri says

'Well yes but I have been waiting and I hate waiting.'

'Don't I know it?' He says with a smile

'How long do you have to wait for your flight?' asked a lady sitting near us.

'Oh we are waiting for our friends to return, which hopefully will only be half an hour if the plain is on time.' Dimitri answered politely

'Oh, I have to wait half an hour for my husband to get home from visiting family, but after the plain lands we have to worry about customs which could take for ever.'

'Yes, unfortunately.' I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**I'm glad that you reviewed and liked the story I really hope that you enjoy this chapter as well, I got halfway though and I knew what I wanted to write but not how to write it plus I was watching being human at the same time haha anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

'LISSA!'

'Jill?' oh my god it's really Jill' oh I've missed you so much Jill, it great that your home.' Lissa said while giving Jill a hug.

'Oh it is so great to be home, don't get me wrong it's been great these last few years with everyone and I made really good friends but I'm so happy to be home with all my old friends.'

'Yes so are we Jill, I'm so happy that I got rid of that law so that you're safe.'

'Hey, Rose and Dimitri.'

'Hi Jil.. princess.' opps I've really got to get used to not always calling Lissa and Jill by their names when I'm on duty, otherwise I can get in trouble.

'Princess' Dimitri said with a nod of his head, god he can be so sexy.

Its lunch time when we get back to court but we still walk Lissa, Christian and Jill back to their house, with the help of Eddie and Angeline, before I can get my lunch even though I'm off duty now that we are back at court but I am enjoying the walk back with the group. Plus Dimitri isn't off duty for another 20 minutes and I don't want to go to the café and sit and wait for him so I might as well wait with my friends plus Jill and Angeline go back to school in two weeks and I would really like to spend as much time with them as I can before they go. 'So Rose are you and Dimitri still together.'

'Um, well lucky for your embarrassment that we are.' I answers as Dimitri looks away and pretends that his not here and as Jill just laughs.

'Well, yes I guess that would have been embarrassing.'

While Christian shows the others there room's Lissa and I are sitting in her room. I know that she wants to talk to me about something but hasn't exactly told me she has. ' Lis what's wrong?' I asked starting to get worried plus I knew our time was running out.

'Um nothing.'

'Lissa I have known you for so long I know when something's on your mind, even though we don't have the bond anymore.'

'It's nothing really I'm just worried that Jill and Angeline won't fit in at St Vladimir's, Sydney told me about all the stuff that Angeline did at her old school and how many times she almost got expelled from the school and I was worried that she might try and pull the same stunt at St Vladimir's, and let's not forget Jill and Eddies little crush, that's going to hard on both of them.' Even though I can tell that, that's not what's really on her mind I still said' Lissa, don't worry about it I'm sure she will fit in better with her own people, plus I'm pretty sure that she will let all her anger out on her training which she will get more of now.'

'I suppose your right.'

'Lissa, you need to learn that I am always right.' With that we both laughed.

By the time we leaved Lissa it was dinner time, Dimitri and I had lunch at Lissa because Jill didn't want us to stay a little longer so we could catch up on the last 3 years. Which we both agreed on because we wanted to catch up plus I hoped that Lissa would tell me what's on her mind. Now I'm sitting in the lounge room waiting for Dimitri to finish cooking dinner. He always cooks unless his on night duty, because I am not the best cook, well I can't cook at all unless you count two minute noodles and chops and vegetables which I can only cook because Dimitri showed me how to so I could eat healthy the night's that his not home, he has tried to teach me other things to cook but it all failed. 'Roza! Can you come in here please?' Dimitri called from the kitchen.

'Coming.' God why can't I just sit here' what's up babe?'

'Dinner will be ready in a minters.'

'Yum that looks so nice.' I say looking at the shepherd's pie and tomato sauce

'I hope it is, I know it's one of your favourite.' He says looking at both our plates, which mind you a full of food. We go through so much food in this house I guess that one good thing about us not having being able to have children, if we were our food bill would go through the roof.

'Dimitri that was so nice thank you for cooking.' I say after dinner is over and we have cleaned up the mess.

'It's ok plus I don't feel like dyeing of food poisoning tonight.'

'Hey my cooking's not that bad.'

'Yes it is'

'Err your mean.' I say hitting his arm

'You're the one who just hit me and you calling me mean.'

'You dissevered it and we both know it.'

'Yep you're probably right.'

'Probably?, come on you know me better than that you should know that I'm always right.' I say standing in front of him.

'Your right, I'm sorry love.' He says as he pulls me into his lap and kisses me on the forehead.

'That's ok.' I say kissing him on the lips.

'I love you Roza.' He says as he carries me to our bedroom never breaking our kissing as he walks

'I love you too Dimit...' Ok then I guess he knows what I mean.

I hope you like it I'm not sure about the ending though: / hmm review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3- why?

Chapter three- How?

Wow last night was great I mean sure we have done it before, many times, but it just keeps getting better. There are moments in life where I remember everything Dimitri and I have gone though and I just know that him and I are meant to be and will always be. We have gone through so much over the past years and I have lost him so many times and I will not do that ever again I would rap him up in bubble wrap if I could. I am so glad that we don't have to hide our relationship anymore I mean sure we get weird looks in both our world and the human world. Why wouldn't we in our world we will always be that couple who went through so much so that we could be together despite the fact that he was my teacher and in the human world we get looked at because you can clearly see the 7 year age cap between us. But known of that bothers us or our friends all we care about is that we love each other and are happy.

'Roza are you awake?'

'Yes'

'Lissa is on the phone do you want me to get her to call you back"

"No its ok pass me the phone please." I say with a smile "Thank"'

"Lissa what's up?"

"Well everyone's out and I wanted to know if you would come over."

"Of course I'll leave in 10 minutes." I say getting up and getting jeans and a shirt out.

"Ok see you soon bye."

"Bye"

"I'm going over to Lissa's for a bit Dimitri I'll be back latter. Do you have duty tonight?"

"Ok, have fun. No I don't have work tonight I'll be here waiting for you when you return."

"Ok, I'll try not to be long." I say giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Be as long as you would like and have fun you and plus you haven't had any time to yourself with Lissa."

"Ok babe." Giving him another kiss.

I'm glad Lissa brought us a house near hers so that we are close to her otherwise this walk would be long, and I may be a dhampir but I don't like walking. Plus I don't want to leave Lissa alone I don't like being too far away from her.

"Hey Rose, come inside." Lissa says giving me a hug

"Hey Lissa, how are you?"

"I'm ok, you?"

"I'm good." I say sitting across from her on the lounge room.

"I called you over because I need to talk to you about something which I need your help with." Lissa says looking worried and a bit scared.

"Lissa, what's the matter you can tell me anything."

"Um… I haven't told anyone,"

"You can trust me Lissa."

"I'm late." Lissa says starting to cry

"What no you're not we get our periods the same time and we aren't due until next week."

"No Rose we were due 3 weeks ago." Oh really? Oh well I'm always late.

"Oh,"

"Rose," sob" I think" sob "I'm pregnant." Oh My God

"Lissa, I… have you taken a test?" I say getting up and sitting next to her so I can wrap my arms around her.

"N-no, because I don't want to go to the nurse because I don't want people to know about it just yet."

"Ok, do you want me to buy you one?" I asked knowing that it was the only way I could help her right now.

"Oh, um yes please Rose, if you don't mind."

"I'll go get you one now."

"Thank You."

"That's ok, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Rose? Please don't tell anyone it's for me."

So here we are Lissa sitting on the toilet sit and me on the side of the bath waiting for the timer on my phone to go off.

"Lissa, it's going to be ok?" I say it's not meant to be a question but it sure sounded like one.

"Yes, your right, you're always right."

"Oh I don't know what I'm going to tell Christian, I mean I'm the queen I'm 20 and I'm not ready to be a mum I love Christian and I know we have only been married for a few months and I'm not sure if the court is ready for the queen to have a child already."

"Lissa known of that is going to matter, he loves you and is not going to leave you because you're having his baby. Plus you are married."

"I know but I'm not ready to be a mum."

"We will know as soon as the timer goes off." *beep beep beep*

"Oh My God, I can't look, can you please look?"

"yes." I say getting up and walking over to the sink.

"Lissa it's….."

**Hey guys,**

**Two chapters in one day, sorry about the repeat of last chapter, but um yeah a cliff hanger mainly because I'm not sure which one it would be just yet tell me what you think and then I will write it. Anyway I know I said this story would be about Dimitri and Rose I'm getting to that but right now I am writing a bit about everyone else life because they mean so much to Rose and I know that she would not not want them to not have a happy ever after. I'm going to my mother's this weekend and it's my brother birthday party on Saturday and his birthday Sunday so I might not have much time to write an update but I will try to update tomorrow before I go to mums… tell me what you think and again sorry for the repeat of chapter 1…and for my spelling and grammar I'm being tested for dyslexia so please keep your comments to yourself.**


	4. Chapter 4- Well this was unexpected

Chapter 3- well this was unexpected

_"I know but I'm not ready to be a mum."_

_"We will know as soon as the timer goes off." *beep beep beep*_

_"Oh My God, I can't look, can you please look?"_

_"Yes." I say getting up and walking over to the sink._

_"Lissa it's….."_

"What is it Rose." Oh I hope she will be ok.

"Positive, but don't worry I'll be here to help you through everything I promise." I say when Lissa puts her head and her hands and starts to cry.

"I have to tell Christian, I mean we were planning to have children but not yet, what is he going to think?" I walk over and kneel and front of her and hug her.

"Lissa, he won't think anything, he loves you and I bet, no, I know he will love the baby ill promise you that. Just tell him when you're ready." I say with tears in my eyes I hate seeing Lissa upset expressly if I can't do anything about it.

I just leaved Lissa she wanted time to herself to think about it all in and to find a way to tell everyone. I promised not to tell anyone but as soon as I get home Dimitri will know that something's up. Maybe I can say that Lissa and I had an argument, he might believe it.

"Honey I'm home." I call walking into the study where I knew he would be reading.

"How was your day Rose?"

"Good, Lissa and I had a lovely day just sitting around doing stuff we used to do, what about you?" I smile, I hope that was convincing.

"That's good to here. My day was good nice and relaxing, I was just about to go to get the grouses."

"That's good, do you want me to come with you?"

"No way, you will want to buy the whole shop."

"Good point." I say following him out of the room

"Bye Roza, love you." He gives me a kiss

"I love you too." I shut the door

I hope Lissa's ok, I mean I know that she's going to be alright but I also know that she's worried and needs a friend, its times like these that I wished we still have the bond that way I could check on her without her knowing I mean, but now I can't so I'll just send a text.

_How are you now Lissa? - Rose_

Hopefully she answers me soon knowing her she want until like an hour but anyway I can wait.

_I'm good I'm going to tell Christian tonight Jill and Eddie and Angeline are going to go to Adrian's for the night, they want to have a night to themselves plus Sydney is going to face time them- Lissa_

Well about time, _that's good to know tell me how it goesJ- Rose_

At least she going to tell him today and not later. I'll guess she will text me when she has told him until then I'll watch TV.

(1 hour after)

"Roza? Wake up."

"Ha?" I guess I feel asleep oh well

"I brought honey chicken for dinner, it on the kitchen counter if you want it."

"Thank you, I'll get it now." Its only 7:00 but I am so tired ill have a shower and then I'm going to go to bed it may be early, but that doesn't matter.

"Dimitri I'm going to be now, goodnight." I say giving him a hug and a peck on the forehead.

"Alright, is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm just tired, love you."

"Love you too Roza."

1 hour later

**Christian I have to tell you something and its important, come sit down please.** What why am I back in Lissa's head again how come I can feel everything she can?

**What is it Lissa? Your scaring me. Lissa starts to cry and sits next to Christian and holds his hand.**

**I was late so I got rose to go to the shops for me to get a test, I know we are not ready yet but it's a bit late to regret it now, the test came back positive, Christian do you know what that means?**

**Are you saying that we are going to have a baby? Because if you are then that's great I'm so happy.**

**You are? I thought you would be a little startled **

**No I'm happy**

What the hell was that? Is the bond back? If it is how? I mean it was gone for 3 years.

Beep beep

_I told Christian his over the moon – Lissa_

_See told you he wouldn't care, I knew he would be happy, how you feel now – Rose_

_Happy I'm so happy, -Lissa_

_That's what I thought and I think the bond is back– Rose_

_What how? – Lissa_

_Idk, but I was in your head again I saw you telling Christian I saw how happy you both were.- Rose_

_Maybe it was a one off thing?- Lissa_

_Idk all I know is I'm tried and I want to sleep so night – rose _

_Night Rose isn't it early for you? – Lissa_

_Night yeah but I'm tired – rose_

_Love you- Lissa_

_Love you too – rose_

_The next morning_

"Roza, I'm going to work now, see you when I get home, love you."

"Meh, love you too." I say with a sleepy voice. I couldn't go to back to sleep so I decided to get up and eat something. I decided to have pancakes but now I feel sick so I'm guessing it was not a good idea. After I spend the morning throwing up I decided to make sure Lissa isn't sick it's not normal for a dhampir to get sick but I know that it's easier for a Mori to get sick.

_Hey Lissa, I wanted to make sure you're not sick I've been throwing up all morning? – Rose_

_I throw up a couple of times but I don't feel sick I think it was the baby, are you alright now – Lissa _

_Yeah I'm ok now but let's just say I am not eating anything else today. – Rose_

I hate being sick I have to remember to say away from Lissa so I don't make her sick, maybe bit was just food poisoning that would be better I'll get to go to work tomorrow then.

**Hey guys,**

**A new chapter like you all wanted, I know the bond coming back is a bit weird but it will all make sense next chapter. Hope you like it, it's nothing exciting I know but the whole thing is important for next chapter and the rest of the story. Alright thanks guys don't forget to review **

**And the key is bold – bong**

**Italics – messages/ texts **


	5. Chapter 5- What Will He Think

**Chapter 4**

Err I feel sick again I got to eat dinner and lunch yesterday and didn't feel sick what the hell is up. Lissa come around today she wanted to see if I felt any better which you can tell I'm not

"Rose this may sound stupid and please don't take this the wrong way but are you pregnant?"  
" What? Of course not I would not do that to Dimitri plus I have had known if the symto…" wait the tiredness the feeling of being sick" FUCKEN HELL, it's not possible I've been with no one else not ever there's no way this is happening maybe I have a bug and I've missed my period before."

"Rose.."

"No this is not happening it can't be Lissa where are you going?"

"To the shops" she says as she goes, this is not happening maybe it's the bond I mean it comes back out of know were and Lissa pregnant maybe it's her symptoms I'm feeling. When I voice this out to Lissa when she gets back with 2 test in her hand all she has to say is

"It's better to be safe than sorry Rose plus you said so yourself you have missed your period now go take both of these, I'll come in when you're done." I take the test out of her hand and go pee on the stick.

When I am done Lissa comes in and sits with me while I wait. "Lissa what if there positive, Dimitri is going to think I cheated on him, and I didn't, but he want believe me I mean to dhampir's can't have kids."

"Let's not get a head of our self here let's just see what the tests say and then we can do something about it, ok."

"Ok, I don't know why I'm getting so worked up I mean there not going to be positive" beep beep beep "oh god, you look."

"Rose, you're going to have to find a way to explain why these are both clearly positive."

"NO, that's impossible show me them." Oh god

"Fuck, Lissa I'm telling you I have only have ever had sex with Dimitri"

"I know, it might have something to do with you and Dimitri being different, I mean you were showdown kissed and he was well you know…"

"Maybe, or maybe it has something to do with the bond."

"Maybe,"

"Roza? Are you home?" fucken hell

"I guess I'm going to go now bye rose."

"Bye Lissa."

"Hi Dimitri she's in the bathroom, please listen to her and not interrupted."

"Rose…Roza what's wrong why are you crying?"

"Dimitri you have to listen to me, I don't know how this has happened, I love you and only you..."

"I know you do Roza."

"I'm going to tell you something, you can't interrupted me you have to listen to me."

"Of course what is it?"

"Turn around…NO NOT NOW, when you do please let me explain, turn around" the look of his face was shock, horried, confession but the one I saw the most was betrayal. "Dimitri, I understand what it looks like, but you have to know that I have not cheated on you I promise I am just as confessed as you are, I haven't had sex with anyone but you which mean the baby is yours, I know its impossible but yesterday the bond between me and Lissa came back, and you and I are different, this has never before happened but please believe me. "

"Maybe it wrong these test can't always be right."

"Dimitri I took two them both came back the same."

"Rose.."

"I didn't cheat Im not lying."

"I know you're not, I never thought you cheated."

"You look like you thought I did."

"No baby, I never thought that." He says pulling me into his arms and kissing my head.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you too.'

"We are having a baby." He smiles

"Yes, we are." I say kissing him.

_Lissa I told Dimitri- Rose_

_What did he say- Lissa_

_He was a bit confessed, but he was happy and he doesn't think I cheat, he knows that as confessing and messed up it is that it is his baby. – Rose_

_That's good then. – Lissa_

"Who was that?"

"Lissa she wanted to make sure you didn't hate me."

"Well I don't, plus that would be completely uncalled for I mean you are having my baby after all."

"That is true but we will go and make sure tomorrow at a human doctor just so people don't spread rumomaned."

"I'm on duty I can't go."

"It's alright Lissa and I are going to go."

"As long as you think it's safe, to have Lissa out."

"It will be, plus it will be day time and we were planning on going shopping anyway. "

"Alright then, you should get some sleep so that you can leave tonight."

"Good idea."

"Love you"

"Love you too baby."

**There we go this will probably be the last chapter this weekend but I might get time to write. Hope you liked it, I know some of you didn't want Lissa pregnant but it will make sense why later on most likely after the babies are born. I have a question though, do you think I should write a chapter on each month if the pregnancy or go straight to the birth? Review and let me know. And before I forget last chapter was the biggest so let me know what size you would prefer thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 6- i trust you

**Chapter 6 **

**Its short but sweet there's a little authors note in the middle to by the way sorry**

It has been two weeks since I found out that I was pregnant and we still don't have an explanation on how I'm pregnant and how the hell did the bond just suddenly reappear. Jill and Angeline went back to school and Eddie went with them, which means our group is separated once again, well at least this time we can call and visit without the worry of Jill being found. Dimitri has become over protective he hates me doing guardian work even more then he used to, he doesn't like me being in the house by myself, I swear it like I'm a little kid again. Err this morning sickness is going to kill me I swear, it's even worse now that Lissa is getting sick to because I feel it when she's sick.

"Roza are you ok?"

"Yeah, just morning sickness, go back to bed."

"I have to leave in an hour anyway ill hold your hair."

"Thanks" After Dimitri kindly held my hair until everything that inhabited my stomach was out he went to work and I went to Lissa, when we went shopping we found out she was almost two months and I was six weeks, which means that she and I can both keep it a secret for a little while longer as we will not be showing until three to four months ( **I am pretty sure that's right my mum started to show with my little brother whose four tomorrow btw until she was 4-5 months) **Lissa is less worried about telling everyone about her baby then she is mine, with the whole I shouldn't be pregnant thing. We well I have another appointment at 12 weeks and she has one at 16 week but by then she is pretty sure that she will go to the doctor in court but me one the other hand will have to see. "I am officially exited the shock has worn off now. The other day I saw Dimitri on a website looking at baby names and baby toys and things." I told Lissa when she came over

"that's super cute Christian hasn't down anything like that I mean he brought up some names he like last night when we were hopping into bed but that's is."

"I am sure he has you just haven't seen it, when I court Dimitri he shut the lid to the laptop so couldn't see but of course I was standing behind him for 5 minutes,"

"Which is hard to believe he didn't hear you."

"I know right, he never gets crept up on."

"I know "I never thought I would be sitting here with a pregnant Lissa talking about how my own boyfriend was looking up names for our baby.

"I never thought I would have kids but now that I am I'm supper happy I can't stop thinking why did I never want kids in the first place."

"I know I never thought I would have a baby this young but then I never thought I would be queen this young or at all for that matter. "She laughs

"It was a shock to both of us."

"Yeah it was both of then the babies and me being queen." I agreed on both of then don't get me wrong I am happy with the way my life is now but it could have been different Lissa and I maybe even Christian living the normal human life with me as there guardian and them having kids with Dimitri out of the picture or with me guarding trying to forget our feeling or even us not having feelings for each other at all. No, this is the way its meant to be this is the way I want it to be, sure I cant go out with Lissa and guard her when I get fat and grumpy but ill be able to once the baby is born, I mean I could try and protect her but Dimitri wouldn't like that and neither would Lissa this baby might be the only baby Dimitri and I get, this baby is 1 in a million whats the chances we will ever have another baby? I am sure we could adopted but it would be human because most children who are parentless go to the academy's around where they are looked after and where they don't need parents. Even I will be sending my baby to St Vladimir's and I am sure so will Lissa's, if not it will still be going to a school like that.

I maybe fat sooner then later but I wouldn't want it any other way. I mean sure sex will have to stop but its not like we were doing it every night anyway. Most pregnant woman have the consent fear that there husband or boyfriend will cheat or break up with them but I don't though out the next 8 months I know Dimitri will be nothing but loving and care. Just the same as Christian because if his not then even with a baby Inside me I will still be able to hit him, and if not ill get Dimitri or Adrian to.

** There we go guys the next chapter I didn't think I would be able to do it but I have it is a bit boring sorry about that but its late I should sleep, I hope you enjoy it and if there's anything you really want me to write about let me know that way I can fit it in this chapter is short and the only reason why its up is because I haven't gone to mums yet well I didn't but I went back to dads it a little complicated lest just say I don't like my mums boyfriend who has been in my life long enough that I should call him my step dad and he lives with us at mums and I had a fight with him so I came home which means I could write because there's no pieces and quite at mum with the 2 year old twins and soon to be 4 year is kinda sucks anyway let me know what you think and hopefully I can add thing you want to read about. Thank you for all your reviews they make me so happy to have people who read my story, I didn't think anyone would because the books came out ages ago but I love them and I needed my happy ever after even if I had to write it my self. Review and tell me what you think J**


	7. Authors note

**Hi guys **

**This isn't a new chapter but it is important so please read. i know its a bit early but i wanted to ask a few questions about the up coming chapters**

**1. Do you think Rose or Lissa should have twins? **

**2. Do you think Dimitri should ask Rose to marry him?**

**3. If you could start listing names that you think they should call the babies...that would be a great help**

**4. The chapters have been all different sizes are they to short or to long?**

**5. Dose anyone even read these things haha i guess i will find out.**

**and lastly i wanted to say a big, big thank you to all the lovely people who read my story and a even bigger thank you to the ones who review you guys are the only reason i am writing this so thank you to **

- **Scarletroofs**

- **WhovianMizziWitchPhan **

- **sweetnessnme **

- **Peggy**

- **DEE2389**

**Thank you again **

**love Swifty22**


	8. Chapter 7- back to normal-ish

**Chapter 7**

** Enjoy**

"Rose, I am going to the doctor at 3:30 if you want to come with me you can, I mean you don't have to tell them whose baby you're having or that you're having a baby at all, its up to you." Lissa said over the phone.

"um, yeah I do ill come I might see the doctor as well just depends if I tell them its Dimitri's or not I mean there's going to be lots of questions and tests and other stuff that I am not sure I want."

"Ok well ill come get you at 3:00 and then we can go?"

"Yeah that's fine, the appointment want be long will it I have to go to the guardian building at 4:30."

"Oh your on duty I didn't know, no it shouldn't be maybe half an hour to an hour you might be a bit late but ill walk you in so they shouldn't mind."

"Ok then." I said with a laugh.

**3:00**

Lissa and I are on the way to the doctors I am not sure that this is a good idea I have decided with the help of Dimitri that I am going to tell the doctor that the baby is Dimitri's I am really scared I am Rosemarie Hathaway I am never scared and if I am I don't say it. I cant believe I am even thinking it.

**3:20**

10 minutes and then its our turn, god what am I going to do? What am I going to say? What are they going to think how will they reacted to a baby born from two dhampir's?

**3:35**

"Guardian Hathaway and your highness please come in" oh no here we go I am going to be pocked and patted and tested

"so your Highness you said that you and Rose both went to a human doctor first is that right?"

"Yes, and please call me Lissa."

"Ok Lissa it is than, You are here just to get a check up on your pregnancies and I right."

"yes, but we also have a question, has anywhere in our history ever said that 2 dhampir have ever had a baby?"

"Um not that I know of, it is impossible for that to happen."

" Um well its not I have never had sex with anyone but a dhampir and I am pregnant and I am not stupid I know its impossible but Dimitri is the father and I am the mother that makes to dhampir and 1 dhampir baby growing inside me."

"Well I have never heard of that happening, but then a year ago I had never heard of spirit or that you can get shadow kiss people and especially not that a Strigoi could be turn back. So I guess with yours and Dimitri's pasts put together then yes you could have a baby and I would not put the impossible behind you and the queen, Rose." The doctor finally stops sticking needles and doing untersounds and things on the baby and myself at 4:30 I leaved with strict instructions not to go to work until they knew more about the pregnancy and the bond coming back. Which sucks because I love my job and l never want to be in the situation where I had to stop what I loved doing because of my health, I guess it's not just my health this time its my babies health. Dimitri is at work tonight so that means I am home alone so now that means that I am going to eat two minutes noodles and I am going to watch vampire diaries I know ironic since I am half vampire myself but Damon is so god dam hot it's not funny. I might start looking up baby names and maybe I might start looking up baby stuff.

Knock knock who could that be?" Hello, oh Adrian? What are you doing here?"

"I am here because I needed to talk to you if that's ok?"

"Yeah it is come inside, if you want?"

"Yeah ok, what is it?" This is weird, but I guess I can listen to him for once.

"Rose I…"

"Adrian I am sorry about the way I was acting and how I used you when Dimitri wasn't here. I am super sorry."

"Rose, I know and I am sorry that I treated you bad after we broke up."

"It's all good Adrian, plus I completely understand that you would be pissed."

"I am not any more I was just a bit upset…I thought I loved you, well I did love you, but anyway I just wanted to say that I wanted to make sure that everything could go back to the way it was." He fever explained after I gave him a weird face," you know us being friends."

"Yeah it can, I want you to know something before you hear it from everyone else."

"Ok…?" Adrian said questioning

"I am pregnant."

"I know I can see the different in your aura." Wow really, well that was easier than I thought it would be "who is the father." Oh here it comes

"Dimitri"

"That's not possible, oh my god it is true isn't it."

"Yeah, your right its not possible but its true."

"wow"

"Yep" he comes up to me and hugs me and I hug him back

"I have to go I need to call Sydney"

"Why Sydney?

"Oh um"

"Oh My God you guys are dating."

"Yep"

"Wow I mean I know she broke her tattoo but dating you…wow"

"Ok well bye little dhampir."

"Bye Adrian." It was great getting seeing him again maybe I could talk Dimitri into letting Adrian cane around more often. It would be great to be able to see him again, but it's still a little weird. Hmm I guess I am going to eat my noodles, have a shower then go to bed." Roza, wake up babe."

"Hmm, what is it. That cant wait until the morning."

" Christian, and I have to go Russia for a liitle while theres some important bussian he needs to do well Lissa should be going but she is needed here in court."

"ok when and for how long?"

" Now and we don't know."

"Um ok then call me when you can? Yeah of course, love you."

"Love you too more then you know." He gives me a kiss and does the last thing I expected he kisses my belly right were our baby would be.


	9. Chapter 8 What the Hell?

**Chapter 8**

**Hi guys I haven't done this yet but no copy right intended all characters beside the babies belong to Richelle Mead **

Its been a week and I miss Dimitri I really miss him being in this big house by myself it horrible Lissa comes over or I go over there but I miss my cuddles and kisses. At the moment I am sitting in the house by myself waiting for Adrian who should be here soon and then we are just going to hang out and do staff until he goes.

_I was sitting in the chair at the doctors all of a sudden I didn't remember getting here. Wait didn't Lissa have an appointment today? I must be in her head again dam I really have to work out how to block it again. "Your highness please come in." wow she is really nervous about this appointment it must be the first one without anyone there ive been to all the other ones but I had plans today which is another reason why I have to get out of here! _

_"Okay so today we are checking the heartbeat of the baby and we are going to do an ultrasound is that ok with you?"_

_"Yes of courses do whatever it is you need to do." Well this isnt to bad I mean why she would be so nervous about this I came feel her nervous letting up so hopefully I can leave soon. By the time I decided there was no way out of her head again Lissa was shocked and I missed why. Did she have a miscarriages? Oh please no. "Can you please repeat that?"_

_"Yes of course, mam your have a set of twins" TWINS OH MY GOD Lissa's having twins! Oh my god I can hardly believe it._

"Rose?"

"Rose"

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD" I yell as I leaved Lissa's head" Fuck Adrian I didn't know you were here"

"I got here about 10 minutes ago and you were staring of into space"

"Sorry the, um, bonds back."

"WHAT? HOW?"

"We don't know it come back a few weeks ago and well yeah."

"Oh WAIT what did you see? Is Lissa alright?"

"Yes shes great, Adrian don't tell her I told you but shes having twins"

"What that's fantastic! "

"I know its great 3 babies at once."

"Did they only just find out?"

"yeah I mean they could of found out earlier but I don't know"

"I am so happy for her."

"so am I but don't go around telling people we shouldn't even know you have to act surprised when she tells you"

"Yes I can do that" That cheeky cute smile of his now I know why I said yes to dating him "So how are you going I mean the baby and stuff?"

"Good I mean I throw up all morning but apart from that just fine."

"That's good plus you cant even tell your pregnant yet."

"Its flattering that you think so but I know your lying I mean look" I lived my shirt and there it is the smallest but very noticeable baby bump. " Seriously I am showing and Lissa who mind you is having twins and is fever along them I am isnt even showing."

"Maybe your have triplets?" Adrian says laughing

"DON'T you even think about laughing at that that is so NOT funny"

"well I would be if you were but ok lets not laugh, how bout I go cook you some food because I know you cant cook for the live of you and then we can eat and watch a movie?"

"Okay thank you." I sit on the side of the bench and watch Adrian cook after about 5 minutes I ask " so how is Sydney?"

"Shes good, staying out of trouble well as much trouble as she can with the whole dating a Vampire and spying on her own people."

"Well that's good, so I take I your relationship is still going strong."

"Yeah I mean it sucks that I cant see her but I guess ill survive last time we talked she said she might have to come to court in the next few weeks so that would be good as long as we get 5 minutes alone."

"Well I am sure Lissa will make it a must have thing for you guys to keep in touch, even if there are others with her Lissa can work something out ill ask her next time I see her for you."

"Thank you that would be very helpfully."

" No worries anything for a friend." After the movie finished Adrian leaved and I had a shower and got my laptop so I could look up some names and ask Dimitri about it tomorrow when he calls. So far on our list of names we have Mason which is after Mason, Alex or Tom just because but I don't really like those for a boy and for a girl we have Dimia which I think is adorable and Lena after mum and Lissa. The girls names are my favourite Dimia is short for Dimitri and can be used for a boy or girl but when I say it out loud I think of a little girl which means that if I name the baby this it is also as Russian name and so is Lena which I did not know about until I was on the phone to Dimitri's mother yesterday and she told me it was. Dimtri brought up that if we name our baby Dimia then we would pick a middle name that have either rose in it all that the meaning is something about roses and I really like that idea having our baby named after both of us. If we knew we could have more kids is wouldn't bother me so much but because we don't know for sure if we will ever have another baby I think that's a great idea. But then I like the idea of naming him or her after someone we both love and who meant so much to as like lissa or Mason but I have no idea I mean we still have like what 7 months leaved so I don't see the rush. Oh wouldn't it be just prefect if we named our son Vladimir. Seriously I am laughing so hard right now. Could you imagine if the kid asked where his names from " well that is the school were mummy and daddy hocked up and weren't meant to and were mummy run away from because your aunt Lissa was scared and that's the places that really messed up your mother's life." Yep that would go done great in the kids mind. Which is why that name stays OFF the list of names.

**THE NEXT MORNING 5AM**

"Hello?" I say into the phone tiredly I mean who would be calling this late at night?"

"Roza its me sorry for waking you."

"Dimitri its fine. How are you?"

"I am good it's been great staying with my family."

"I bet it is, how are the kids?"

"There good Paul really can't wait to meet his cousin."

"aww that's good but his not the only one OH I found something out today but you can not tell Christian."

"Okay…what is it."

"LISSAS HAVING TWINS!"

"What? How do you know?"

"Well you see she was nervous and I am not good with the whole bond thing and I was pulled in her head and that's what I heard before I was pulled back but don't tell anyone because for all I know there could be something wrong with the other baby or something"

" Well lets hope not but I promise I wont tell anyone"

" Thank you."

"I am going to go let you get back to sleep but I love you and my family says hi."

"Well tell them hi and it was great talking to them all yesterday and I love you too babe ill talk to you in two days."

"Bye" I hang up the phone after that, its sad that I can only talk to him every two days but work is work and in our line of job it is lucky we even get to do that.[GM1]

**YES! On my word document there are 1370 words and that's 3 pages! Whoo that's the longest yet! Anyway I hope you liked it and next phone call with Dimitri I will try to make it with his family but I haven't read the books in a long time and I can not picture his family so I found it hard when I tried to write them this chapter but ill try next time for you….Review and tell me what you think and comment on what you want to see next chapter so far I was thinking convo with Dimitri's family Lissa telling rose its twins and Sydney comes to court but I am not 100% sure I write points before I start so I know what I will write and I never stick with them although this time I did but I added the Adrien part which by the way did you like? Review and tell me what you think J bye **

* * *

[GM1]1370 words


	10. Authors Note 2 i am sorry

Hey guys

i know a few of you asked to do month by month on there pregnancies but with Rose being only 2 months and Lissa being only 3 its hard to really get into the pregnancies i mansion it but that about it there nothing new and exciting besides the TWINS! so next chapter will continue on with them being 2 and 3 months pregnant and will probably be short but the one after so thats chapter 10 will be when rose it 4 months and Lissa is 5 that why we can see the pregnancies more plus in chapter 10 or 11 we will find out the sex of all three babies! and for those who want to see what the public say about Rose being pregnant i will to a past little bit i cant think of what its called right now but i am sure you know what i mean...um i think thats it besides i am back at dads and have time to update i was going to update last night (20th of december) but i was babysitting my brothers and they did not go to sleep until 8:30 and mind you there 2 (twins) so i couldnt sit down and write without them getting into everything and then when they went to sleep my Aunty got home from work so i was talking to her and cleaning up the twins mess so i was too busy although i had all intensions to write i am SOOOOO sorry i have wrte since like monday and its saturday i am sorry but ill do as many chapters as i can tonight for you :) and if you comment on something you want in the next chapter (9) ill add it plus that means longer :) i am going to try to make chapter 9 4-5 pages long in word but that is going to be hard but i want to put alot in it because as i said i am going to ship the next few months and go to 4 and 5 months pregnant if you want those chapters of those months tell me and i will pm then to you with full trust you will not copy them unless i say otherwise...but they will only be like a half page to a page long and if a like 3 or 4 of you ask for those months i might just add them to the story but i think they will get to boring to read and would be short

anyway tell me what you think night all :) even though its only 8:07pm haha

Swifty22


	11. Chapter 9 Visit From Out Of Town

**Chapter 9 **

Knock knock knock

I don't want to get up and answer the door why must people continue to visit me at the most annoying times.

"Hello"

"Rose? Its Sydney." Oh I forgot she was coming to court

"Sydney its great to see you again." I say giving her a hug

"I know you to."

"coming in."

"Thank you, I have something to ask you, you see the people I am with will not let me out of there sight and I really want some alone time with Adrien so I am going to do something but when they knock on your door for me in about an hour you have to act like you never saw me."

"Sure your going to do one of your spell things aren't you?"

"yep" she says a few words and then shes gone

"By Rose ill talk to you later." And with that the back door opens and closes and Sydney is gone and I am back to being my old lazy lonely self. I must of fell asleep after Sydney leved because I wake up to my phone ringing about 2 hours later."Rose! Rose! They know I brock my tattoo and they know that I am with Adrien I need your help they are trying to take me back and re ink me but I don't want that it can't happen please help me."

"Ok let me call Lissa and we will be there right away are you still at Adrien's?"

"Yes please hurry they keep knocking on the door and I know that one of them went to get the door unlocking stuff."

"he only lives a few houses over from mine and Lissa's ill be there as soon as I can" God these people are so rude, mean and demanding like seriously the girls in love give her a break so what his a vampire.

"Lissa hurry up we have to go to Adrien's the Alchemist are trying to take Sydney and re-ink her and do whatever else they want to her. Quickly we cant let that happen." I day grabbing her hand and pulling her as I run to Adrien's I live 20 minutes away from Lissa who lives 10 away for Adrien's, maybe if I wasn't so worried about the baby I would be halfway there by now but instead I am running slower then normal comrade would be so disappointed in my running applies.

"Move out of my bloody way the Queen must get though move, move." God why will the big guy not move "I said get out of the fucken way Lissa and I have to get in. thank you, Adrien it's us open the door. IF ANY OF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUSHING PASSED US INTO THE HOUSE YOU WATCH OUT SHE IS THE QUEEN AND IS PREGNANT SO MOVE THE FUCK AWAY."I yell the first and last bit at all the Alchemist that are all trying to get in the door.

"Rose thank god."

"Sydney I will not let anything happen to you more Guardians are on the way and when they get here ill make sure the kick them out of court even if there business isn't done and I will not let another onto the court until the promise to leave you alone."

"Thank you Lisa, I don't know how they found out we weren't even doing anything just sitting and talking then one comes and knocks on the door and Adrien answered and said something like "Sydney I didn't even know she was on court hmm we will have to catch up well as long as we are aloud." And then they were like well we know she broke the tattoo and we know she's dating you and we know she run away from us and this was the only place we knew she would be. This implies that they have known for a long time and have been watching as. Oh My God."

"Miss Saga I would like to ask you to come with us." Fuck the brock though the door

"No fucken way is my friend going with you evil people get the fuck out of Adrien's house you evil bustard. " I say getting right up in his face but do you think he would move? No of course not because I am fat and not intimidated anymore.

"She is going to stay with me and there is nothing you can do about it." Sydney looks at me and hugs me" Thank You so much, Rose." Well Dimitri is going to be very surprised when I bring an ex alchemist into our home.

**2 hours later**

Lissa is having a party well a dinner thing over at her house, tonight and Sydney is invited but she doesn't want to come because she wants to be alone to sleep and to call her mother and tell her what's going on. Dimitri and I am on our way over but it's starting to get cold and that sucks.

"Hey Lissa."

"Hey Rose please come in."

"Your highness."

"Dimitri please call me Lissa." And with that Dimitri just laughs and nobs his head and smiles.

"Everyone can you please be quick and listen to what I have to say." Everyone stops and listens to what Lissa has to say "Ok well last week I got some news, actually important news, I found out that, that I am having twins."

"WHAT!"

"yep twins." Everyone gets up and gives her a hug and when its my turn I say

"Well its about time you told everyone else Ive known for weeks."

"I knew you knew I just hoped you didn't." After dinner which went on for hours Dimitri and I went home where we found Sydney asleep in the spare room. I feel so bad for her, she has no one, sure she has us but we are vampires and half vampires and if she leaves court to be with humans the Alchemist will find her and she we get sent to re-education or be re inked and most likely to would be both. Maybe we could send her to Russia to leave with Dimitri's family. OH that reminds me I told them I would call them today, I better call and see how everyone is doing. Hmm its to earlier they would be sleeping I might call them in an hour which would mean staying up until 2:00 but I can try.

"Roza I am going to bed are you coming?"

"No I am going to wait until I call your mother and sisters in an hour."

"You can just call now saves staying up any later then you have to you know you have been getting really tired lately."

"Ill just text them."

"Ok night."

_Hey I was going to call and say hi to the family but its really late and I have been really tired lately I guess it has to do with being pregnant but any who, how is everyone?- Rose _I am sure they will get the text when they wake up and then they will answer. I really miss them maybe if Sydney goes to Russia I could go with her or maybe his family will come out to see the baby when he or her is born which would be fun, even if I was in pain, which I would have been, but they would stay for a while and that means that I would get to see them. Plus I think Dimitri said something about maybe seeing them for Christmas which is in like 4 months. Oh who cares I am way to tired tonight. I curly up next to Dimitri and give him a hug until I fall asleep.

** Hey guys**

**So like I said in the author's note the next few chapters are jumping in time to when I can write on the actually pregnancies and stuff, comment what you want but this is what I have planned for the next chapter and I have planned right up until the end of the story which ive so far planned for 25 chapters… next time**

- Rose and Lissa go to the doctors with the boys

- Lissa fines out the sex of the babies

- Theres a few big questions

- And Lissa is 5 months pregnant and Rose is 4


	12. Authors Note 3

**Authors Note**

**Hi guys MERRY CHRISTMAS! i hope you had a great day :) i got the fiery heart so im not sure how often i update until i finish the book. **

**well have a good day ill update soon promise **

**xoxo **

**Swifty22**


	13. Chapter 10 Surprise!

**Chapter 10**

2 months later

All four of us are on the way to the appointment for Lissa, this appointment is where she will find out if the babies are girls and boys. She is very excited all of us are we cant wait I mean finding out the se of the babies is great then we can have the baby shower then we can get cute little things that are only for a girl or only for a boy. Its great I wish we could find out the sex of my baby but it's too soon next month. "Queen Lissa? Its your turn the doctor will e with you in a moment."

"Thank you."

"Hello everyone so today we are finding out what the sex of the twins are am I right?"

"Yes please."

"Alright then Lissa if you would mind lying down on the bed and lifting your shirt." When lissa does that we all crowd around her and look at the little screen which has baby A on it." Ok you can see right here." He points in between baby A's legs " that baby A is indeed a boy." Aww a boys how cute I look at Lissa who has tears running down her face as she looks up at Christian and says " a son we have a son." He kisses her on the head just as the doctor tells them that baby B is a girl. This doesn't help Lissa's tears she starts bowling her eyes out and I even start to cry." Thank you doctor." Christian says while he helps Lissa get all the jelly of her belly. " that's ok is there anything else you wanted to talk about while you were here?"

"Um no thank you doctor." Lissa says with the biggest smile ive seen in a long time.

" Alright then make sure you call me if you have any questions or worries and ill see you next appointment." The doctor says as he walks out of the room.

"Guys the reason why I wanted you to come to the sex finding out appointment is because I really really want to ask you if you too could be the god parents to the twins."

"Lissa of course we can." I say hugging her with the biggest smile on my face.

"Good because I don't think there are a better two people in this world to look after my two babys."

"Same with us Lissa that's why we want you to be the God parent of our baby as well."

"Well I am not saying no to that just don't die on me ok." Lissa says with a smile

"well as long as you don't put me in a preseason were I have to risk my life then I promise not to die." I say walking out of the room holding Dimitri's hand. Life couldn't and will never be any better then it is right now. I couldn't of ever dream of walking out of this room with Lissa and Dimitri by my side while having Dimitris baby and seeing the sex of Lissas and having the bond back, I mean sure having the bond isn't great theres a risk I could go crazy and start seeing dead people again but for right now everything is great.

When we get back to our house Sydney has leaved a note that said she went to Adrien's and that she will be there for a while not to worry about her. Dimitri runs a nice hot bath and tells me to hope in which is where I am now its so relaxing!

"My Roza dinner is almost ready so if you want to get out now I would recommend it."

"I am getting out." I wrap my towel around me and open the bathroom door there are rose petals everywhere " What the hell is going on?" I say out loud I have no idea where Dimitri went but the rose petals are going down the stairs I will get dressed as quick as I can then I am walking down the stairs to find out what is going on.

Once I am dressed in a purple dress that was lying on the bed one ive never seen before mind you, I walk down the stairs. "Babe what's going one?"

Once down the stairs no lights are on but I can see the flickering of candles in the lounge room so I walk there careful not to full over my own feet our to trip on the roses which have now became full roses of all different colours. Once in the lounge room I see that Dimitri has made a beautiful dinner which is sitting on the table. I stand there for I don't know how long before Dimitri comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me . " What do you think?"

"Its beautiful" I say with tears running down my face. He spines me around in his arms and kisses me on the mouth before he tells me to sit and to eat.

"Babe this is delicious."

"Thank you."

"But why did you do it?"

"Well because I love you"

"and I love you so very much." Dimitri gets up and takes the dishes off the table and walks them to the kitchen I decide to move from the dining room table to the lounge room to wait for him to come back.

"Roza? I want to ask you something," ok I am a bit worried this isnt him telling me its over is it? " My beautiful Roza, I have loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, we have been though way more than anyone else has ever been though and between me telling you it could never work and you finding a way to save me we have stayed strong, I tried to kill you once and every time I think of how even as a monster you still loved me I cant even begin to understand why you have stayed with me because you are way more than I can ever imagine." By this point I have tears running down my face "by some fantastic odes we are having a baby the first baby by two dhampir's he or she is going to be the first and will go down in history among names that younger generations will learn about in school, and all that is because you love me more then I deserve and Rose I will never ever think otherwise. Rose I know our jobs are dangoures, and I know that I haven't been home all to often lately but I love you with all my heart and when I am away from you I cant stop thinking about you or our baby, you both are the only important things in my life right now and I would do anything for you and the baby any thing at all. Rose I told you once that we would never work because of the age gap but rose I think that that's what makes us strong, that's what brings as together and what make us who we are, I may know longer be your teacher but I will always try and push you into doing things that are right and I believe that this." He points to the baby " is right, which is why Ive been thinking about doing this since I was in Russia." He gets down on one knee and that's when my heart starts betting 100% faster "Rosemarie Hathway, my Roza, will you please be my beautiful wife?" OH MY GOD!

**The we go chapter 10 find out next chapter what she says, in this chapter lissa is 5 months and finds out it's a boy and girl and rose is four months. Whats in next chapter**

**The we go chapter 10 find out next chapter what she says, in this chapter lissa is 5 months and finds out it's a boy and girl and rose is four months. Whats in next chapter**

**Rose answers Dimitri **

**Rose finds out the sex of her baby**

**Dimitri tells rose how he cant wait to hold there baby.**


	14. Chapter 14

Did Dimitri just propose to me? Nope no way I am dreaming. Dimitri starts to get up and signs "Roza."

"YES! Yes I will marry you Dimitri I will become your wife."

"Really, I mean because if I am being too pushy then I am sorry we can wait until after the baby is born or I can just marry you later."

"No, Comrade I want to marry you and I want it to be soon. I love you so very much, you're my everything you have allowed me to be a mother when I didn't think it was possible. You have helped me get through so much and has been there for me over and over again, I will marry you be3cause I promise I will be there for you for ever and ever and never leave your side." He leans in and kisses me the most passionate and nicest kisses I've had seen the night I fell pregnant. He then slides the ring w3hich I didn't look at before on my finger it has a gold band and in the centre of the gold band there is a red ruby and next to that on either side is a white diamonds probably as big as my little baby growing inside of me, finger nails, It is beautiful and fits perfect. "Oh beautiful, Dimitri its lovely I love it and I love you."

"I love you too."

Oh my god I'm pregnant with Dimitri's baby and now I'm engaged to him too! A few years ago when he was just my teacher I couldn't imagine the day I would be able to say that and then when he was a strigoi I thought that I had lost him forever but here he is sitting next to me. This all feels like a dream, maybe I'm in a coma and I'm dreaming this? And one day I will wake up and find out that I was never pregnant and Dimitri is still a strigoi that would suck.

I didn't realise I was crying until Dimitri spoke "Roza honey why are you crying?"

"I was just thinking that all of this me being pregnant and engaged feels like a dream, something I never expected but something that deep down I knew I always wanted but even though I never knew it and being with you just makes it even more unexpected but more real at the same time I didn't expected it but I love you, I love this ring! And this baby and if we ever have another one I will love him or her just as much as this one." While I was talking Dimitri took it all in and when I was finished he gave me one of the sweetest and passions kiss. " I love you Roza so very much but this baby was a surprise something that's never happen so it's unlikely we will have another one so please don't get your hopes up but I do agree with you I would love for us to have more kids one day." He says with a smile "now let's go to sleep." He helps me off the lounge and he leads me up the stair.

**_The next morning _**

When I woke up Dimitri was gone but in his places there was a note which read

_To my Beautiful Roza_

_I'm sorry I was gone by the time you woke up but I had to leave for work there is breakfast in the microwave that just needs heating up. I hope you have a good day ill be home late tonight sorry_

_I love you xoxoxo_

Well that sucks but at least he made me breakfast, well its 9:30 so I guess I should get up now. After I have a shower and I'll eat my breakfast then I'm going to go over to Lissa's and tell her the good news. I can't wait to see her face when I tell her.

Wow Eggs, Bacon and hash browns I have the best boyfriend or should I mean soon to be husband. He is like the best cook everything is cooked prefect and it's delicious.

_Bring bring _

"Hello" I said with a mouthful of food

"Hey Rose its Sydney Stage"

"Oh hey Sydney, I didnt see you come home last night."

"Um yeah about that I knew that Dimitri had plains with you, so I stayed at Adrian's."

"Oh really so you knew that Dimitri was going to ask me to marry him?"

"WHAT, no I just knew that he wanted the house to himself so you too could have a nice romantic dinner. Did you say yes?"

"Of cause I did."

"Yay. Um anyway Adrian asked me to move in with him and I stayed yes."

"Well, that's great ill left the back door open so you could get in, im on my way to Lissa's to tell her the good news."

"Ok then I'll see you soon."

"Ok bye."

Knock Knock

"hello, OH Rose."

"Hey Lissa I have some good news."

"You do? "

"Lissa look" I showed her my ring

"OH MY GOD it beautiful so I take it you said yes?"

"No, Liss I'm just wearing the ring."

"OH MY God im so happy for you" she says with happy tears running down her face while she give me a hug

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update ive been super busy but as of now I am updating again, I hope you all had a good christmas and happy new year. I am sorry this is short but I had little time to write I hope you enjoy this chapter review J**


End file.
